Ressurection
by Samekian
Summary: This is the sequel to The Samekian (You Gotta Read "Samekian" first) This fic is about an old enemy that has come back to haunt Goku and Piccolo. A new character is introduced, but she won't be fighting in this one. Well review if you can. Thx.
1. Default Chapter

Resurrection  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"I hate you!! I wish I never met you. Leave me alone. Get away from me! Get away from me!!" Pan yelled at the top of her lungs. "You come one step closer and I will kill you. You did this to me, it's all your fault." Trunks cried out in pain. "Please Pan stop, let my hand go...please your gonna break my hand!!!" Her hair turned golden, her eyes green. "I don't care, I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!!!!" The grip on Trunks' hand relaxed then they both heard a baby cry. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, you have a baby girl. But it looks like she…..she has a tail. Um…would you like me to remove it?" the doctor said with a puzzled look on his face. "Yes that would be great if you could." Trunks answered, then he turned his attention to his panting wife, her hair falling, changing to its original color. "Are you ok honey?" Trunks asked in his most innocent voice. "We are not having anymore kids. Do you understand me?" Pan barked back. "Yes of course, whatever you say." Trunks answered back quickly. "You should rest now, I'm going to the store, you want anything?" "Well...." Pan said with a hungry look on her face, "get me a couple pies of pizza with everything on it, some hot dogs, a couple hamburgers, a watermelon, 2 gallons of chocolate mixed with cherry ice cream, and some orange soda. Could you do that for me darling?" After Trunks got off the floor he said, "I'll try to get all of that stuff." "Oh thank you sweetheart I love you so much, what would I ever do without you." Pan said, apparently forgetting what happened a few minutes ago. Trunks went to the store and somehow managed to find everything. As he walked back to the hospital with his hands full of food, he felt a high power level getting closer to him. He looked around and he already knew who it was. He knew that ki well. "Goten, where are you?" he seemingly said into the air. "Ha ha, I can never sneak up on you Trunks." Goten said with a big smile on his face, "Who is all that food for?" "Oh it's for Pan, we had a girl Goten!" "Oh that's great....can I have some food? I'm really hungry. Oh please Trunks please..." "NO WAY, ARE YOU CRAZY IF I GIVE YOU THIS FOOD THEN PAN WILL KILL ME!!!" Trunks said fearfully. "Ok, ok then I guess I got to go to Bardock's house and get some food from him. See you later Trunks, and good luck with.....hey what did you name your new daughter?" "Oh, her name is.....ummm.....her name is....uhhh....I guess we didn't decide on a name yet, I got to talk to her about it." "Ha ha, ok bye!" Goten flew off toward Bardock's house. Trunks went to the hospital and the feeding frenzy that ensued rivaled the way the great Goku used to eat after a long, hard, training session.   
  
Piccolo looked on as his son, Nail, fought his split form. Piccolo was impressed at how much Nail had gotten stronger after the battle with the Samekian. It had been many years since that clash of super powers. Piccolo thought back, remembering his longtime friend and rival Goku. It had been 3 years since he had died. Not many people came to his funeral. Most of the Z warriors have passed on. In fact, Piccolo and Gohan are the only two left. Vegeta had died two years before Goku. Krillan, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Chouzu, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Mr. Satan, Ox King, and even Oolong had all died many years before that. Master Roshi and his turtle still live, on their island in the middle of nowhere, 18 had joined them after Krillan died. So did Gohan, he was very lonely after Videl died so he thought he would join his father's master and his best friends wife.   
  
Gohan's time wasn't far off either, Piccolo thought. But Piccolo's time was also coming. He started looking more and more like Kami every year. He kept watching his son train. "One day you will be all alone Nail, just like I was when I was your age." Piccolo said under his breath. He even sounded more like Kami. "Father," Nail yelled, "what did you say?" Piccolo smirked, "You're almost as strong as I am now son!" Piccolo said jokingly. Nail appeared beside his father. Piccolo barely noticed he was coming, he was getting too fast for his own good. "I wish I could be as strong as you are father." Nail answered going along with the joke. Even though Nail was much stronger than his father, he had immense respect for him. Nail remembered when Gohan had told him of all the times Piccolo had saved him. He remember Gohan telling him that Piccolo would jump in front of beams, and fight against opponents that were much stronger than him with no fear. Nail was proud that his father had no fear. Nail remembered Gohan saying that Piccolo had even saved Goku when he fought Frieza, but that was a long, long time ago. Nail knew that his father didn't have much time left. "I'm going to go back to my training, I got to catch up to you." Nail said. "If you put on some weighted clothing, your power level will raise much faster." Piccolo said. "Father, it slows me down too much, I train better without it." "You don't understand Nail, it is suppose to slow you down, that way you will get used to having weight on you, so when you take it off, you will be twice as fast." Piccolo said, with a little anger in his voice. "Father, I will not wear it, I train my way, you train yours." Nail said. Piccolo grinned, "You are definitely my son...." Piccolo went back to meditating and Nail kept training. They kept up with that routine every day for many years.  
  
As Goten flew toward Bardock's house he thought he felt an enormous power rise up and then disappear in an instant. "Ha, it must be that crazy Namek Nail, he is always training just like his father...oh well." Bardock quickly hid most of his food, he had felt Goten flying towards his house with a speed that he can only sustain when he is hungry. Goten appeared behind the crouching Bardock, "Wasup little bro. I was just wonderin if I could eat over at your house today." A gigantic smile crossed his face that spread from ear to ear. "Oh, well I guess you can, but I don't know if Bra will be too happy, plus we don't have too much food in here, see?" Bardock replied nervously. "Well ok, I guess I will just have to starve today...see ya little bro." Goten said slyly with his head down. "Damn it Goten, why are you so helpless." Bardock said while he showed Goten where he hid all the food. Goten immediately stuffed his face with food as Bardock tried to think up an excuse for Bra.   
  
"Master Roshi!" Gohan yelled, "did you feel that?" "What are you talking about Gohan?" Master Roshi said, a little angry because he had to look up from his dirty magazine. "A huge power just sprung up and then disappeared...do you think its Nail?" Gohan answered a bit worriedly. "Well of course its Nail, Bardock doesn't train in the middle of the week, Trunks is with Pan, Goten is probably looking for food, and no one else has a high power level anymore." Master Roshi yelled back. "You dirty old man, you probably didn't even notice it!" the still beautiful 18 yelled back. "How could I feel it when I have a babe like you on the island." Master Roshi said with a smile." 18 slammed Roshi's head into the beach as she walked back to her room. "But I have felt this power before..... it isn't Nail's, and somehow it reminds me of when I was just a young boy." Gohan thought to himself. He trailed off remembering the good old days, he missed them. He never had anyone to talk to anymore, Master Roshi was always buried in his magazines, and when Gohan looked through them one day, it reminded him too much of Videl so he stopped right away. And when he spoke with 18, they would remember Krillan, and then she would say something was in her eye and she would mysteriously leave. The occasional visit from his best friend Piccolo was the only thing he looked forward to. They didn't talk much to each other, but being in the presence of the one person that had seen everything that he had seen, and remembered every battle that they both had gone through was enough. Soon it was all going to be over, "Maybe I will see my dad and mom again." Gohan whispered to himself. He smiled and tried to relax, forgetting all about the power that he had just felt.   
  
"Pan are you feeling any better?" Trunks asked carefully while he walked around the room with their newborn daughter. "I am fine Trunks." Pan snapped back, "But I feel bad for Bulma..." "Why do you feel bad for my mother?" Trunks asked because he was puzzled. "Because she was just a human and she had to go through a Saya-jin birth!" Pan said. Trunks chuckled lightly. "Do you think that is funny? Pan yelled. "No, no!" Trunks replied quickly. Suddenly Trunks turned towards the window. "Pan, did you feel that?" "Stop trying to change the subject Trunks!" Trunks turned back to her. "It must have been Nail." Trunks thought himself. "Honey, would it be ok if I went to talk to Goten for a few minutes?" "You want to leave me? Fine go, leave me with the baby all alone." Pan said sadly. Trunks turned and stayed with her. It had to be Nail, he thought. "So Pan, what are we gonna name her?" Trunks asked. "Well...I am not sure...how about Jinja?" Pan replied. "Jinja, Jinja, that is a great name Pan!" "Thanks!" Pan smiled, "come over here and give me a kiss sweetie, I am so happy!" Trunks walked over and sat on the bed with her, then kissed her on the lips lovingly, then kissed his little daughter Jinja. Trunks was the happiest half-human, half-Saya-jin in the world.   
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Nail," Piccolo yelled, "did you feel that?" "Yes father, what do you suppose it was?" Nail answered a bit disturbed. "I don't know, but that power, I have felt it before, a very long time ago. Nail, take me to Roshi's house." Nail flew to his father, put his hand on his shoulder, brought his two fingers to his own head, and tried to focus on Gohan's ki. They instantly appeared near Gohan. "Ah, greetings Piccolo, nice to see you again." Gohan said happily. Piccolo nodded with a rare smile crossing his face. "Gohan, did you feel that power, it was extremely high." "What? That wasn't Nail?" Gohan said with surprise and worry. "I am afraid not Gohan-san." Nail said with respect. "Hey who is that? Ah Piccolo, greetings old friend how are you?" Master Roshi said cheerfully. "Hello old man, I am fine, and how are you." Kami said through Piccolo's voice. "Why did you say that you old Namek." Piccolo said to Kami, "You should learn to be a bit more friendly Piccolo." Kami retorted. Master Roshi looked at Piccolo stunned, wondering why he had given him such a pleasant greeting. "Piccolo if it wasn't Nail, or Bardock, then who could have such a high power level on earth right now?" Gohan asked. "That is a good question Gohan, do you remember the ki, did it remind you of something from the past? Piccolo said. "Yes, actually it did, it reminded me of being a boy, but it is all blurred, I must have been very young." Gohan replied. "Well then I think I know who it was...." Piccolo said slowly. "Radditz." "RADDITZ!!" Gohan and Master Roshi blurted out at exactly the same time. "Yes, I will never forget that ki, I am sure of it." Piccolo said almost to himself. "But how can he be alive, isn't he older than my father? How can his power level be so high? Why was he powering up in the first place?" Gohan said the first few questions that came to his mind. "I don't know Gohan, I don't know." Piccolo said bewilderedly. "But I have a feeling we are going to find out very soon....."  
  
"BARDOCK!!!!" Bra yelled, "where is all our food!" "Um, well you see Bra, I got a little hungry and I couldn't help but eat it all." Bardock replied. "Don't lie, I can still smell your bigger brother Goten, he was here wasn't he." "Well maybe for a few minutes...." Bardock said, hoping she wouldn't yell at him anymore. "That's no excuse!" Bra yelled. Bra and Bardock lived together because Bra couldn't afford the rent on her own. Since Maron got married and moved out, Bardock was the only person she knew that had enough money to pay the rent with her. She forced Bardock to live with her until she could find another roommate. Bra always hated it when Goten would come over and eat all of their food. But she had to admit that she was growing fond of Goten's carefree nature, even if it did cause her a lot of trouble. If Bardock moved out she wouldn't see Goten that often and she wouldn't be able to yell at him. She loved yelling at him because of the innocent face he would put on for her. She thought he was so cute when he did that. She never told anyone that, and she waited for the day that Goten would ask her out. "Well, I'll tell him not to come over here anymore...ok?" Bardock said, trying to solve the problem. "No you will not, don't you dare do that to your bigger brother, you should have respect for him." Bra said, with a slight blush on her face. After Bardock got off the floor, he told her that he was gonna go to Roshi's house, he wanted to ask Gohan something.   
  
As he neared the island, he noticed there were a few big powers there. When he touched down he ran in the house and greeted everyone. "Hey Gohan, did you feel that big power?" "Bardock, how's it going old friend." Nail said as he extended his fist. Bardock punched Nail's fist, "It's going good buddy, how bout you?" Bardock replied, forgetting he even said anything to Gohan. "I see you've gotten stronger Bardock." Nail noted. "You have too Nail, you'll never give up will you" Bardock said as he smirked. Nail shook his head and gave a quick glance at his father. "The power, Bardock, was your uncle...." Gohan answered finally. "What!?!?!?!" Nail and Bardock said at the same time, "How is that possible?" Bardock said. "I didn't even now my dad had a brother. Can someone tell me what's going on?" Piccolo turned to Bardock and Nail, "You see, back when Gohan was a child, younger than you two, Goku's brother Radditz came down to the Earth in search of him. The Saya-jin were actually a race of space pirates, they would take over planets and sell them to the highest bidder, Goku was sent to Earth to take it over when he was just an infant." "But how was he gonna take over the planet when he was just a baby?" Bardock asked. "The moon, do you remember when you saw the moon when I was training you Bardock? A Saya-jin turns into a gigantic ape, which is ten times stronger than his regular form. Well Goku bumped his head and forgot his mission, then a man that went by the name of Gohan came by and took care of Goku." Piccolo explained. "So what does this have to do with Radditz, father?" Nail interjected. "Well, when Vegeta found out that Goku hadn't taken over the planet, he sent Radditz to see what happened. When Radditz got to Earth, Goku already had a son, Gohan, and he was completely oblivious to his mission. When Radditz found out, he kidnapped Gohan and flew off, telling Goku to kill a hundred humans if he wanted his son back. Of course, Goku decided to go fight him, but he couldn't do it alone. I came to help because back then, I wanted to take over the world, and Radditz was stronger than me, so I needed Goku's help to defeat him. Anyway, we fought him and we won. In fact I distinctly remember firing the Makenkosappo and killing him. I want to know how the hell he is still alive." "This is very interesting, what are we gonna do?" Master Roshi said, trying to think of a solution. "We wait," Gohan said, "we let him make a move, for all we know he could have been accidentally wished back, and changed his ways. Maybe he is a good guy now..." "I doubt it, why would he be training if he wanted to be a good guy." Piccolo said with contempt in his voice. Suddenly everyone turned towards the window. "Wow, his power is incredible!" Piccolo said. "We better think of something fast, or we're all doomed." Master Roshi blurted out. They felt his ki racing towards them. "How....how did he get...so....strong....?!" Piccolo mumbled. They all trembled as he passed by the island. "Where is he going?" they seemed to say together. "Should we follow him?" Bardock said. "I don't even think we can catch up to him...." Piccolo stated. "Let's just let him be, if he starts trouble, Goku taught Nail and Bardock to teleport, we will be there in a flash." Master Roshi said with confidence. "Hmm....I hope your right old man...." Piccolo said cautiously "I hope your right..."   
  
Bra was cleaning up after Bardock had left when she felt something. Even though she never trained she knew when a big power was coming, after all, she had Saya-jin blood running through her veins. "Who could that be?" she said to herself. "It's your favorite half-human, half-Saya-jin!" Goten yelled. Bra smiled on the inside, "Get outta here, look at the mess you made! You better leave, or I will KILL YOU!!!!" A big smile crossed his face, "Sorry, if you need some help, I will gladly help out such a pretty lady." Goten said. She tried to hide her blush, but when she was about to acknowledge his remark, he suddenly looked to the right as a huge fist slammed into his face, knocking him clear across the room. He hit the floor with a loud thump as she let out a shriek. He got up slowly as he saw a tall figure with broad shoulders and hair down to his knees walking towards him. As the man punched at him, he hit air, Goten appeared behind him and flung his fist as hard as he could in the back of the figures head. The man turned and caught Goten's fist easily and said "Hello....nephew..." in a deep voice. Goten's eyes widened as he saw the man's face, "You look...you look like my father!?" Goten blurted out. Goten through a kick into his stomach, but Radditz blocked with his knee, it felt like he hit a rock. "Ouch, that stung. Why would you attack your uncle like that...nephew...." he let out a chuckle, "Your gonna have to hit your uncle Radditz a little harder than that if your gonna beat me." With that, Goten turned Super Saya-jin and got out of Radditz's grasp and lunged forward, with his fist landing on Radditz's cheek fiercely. Radditz staggered and grabbed Goten by the throat. "Nice shot, but that still wasn't good enough." Then Radditz caught site of Bra. He threw Goten to the floor and began walking towards her. "You know, nephew I am here to kill you, but you have a very pretty girlfriend, I think I will take her with me. Goten's rage began to build, his hair became a darker gold, he went Super Saya-jin level 2. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!" He flung himself on Radditz's back, Radditz flipped him to the floor, but Goten punched Radditz right between the eyes, then kicked him in the top of his head. Radditz fell to he floor, but before Goten could get up Radditz grabbed him in a headlock. "Now, that wasn't very nice, you should have respect for your uncle." Radditz said angrily. Goten was losing consciousness. "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BIG BULLY!!!!" Bra yelled. Goten tried with all he had to get out of his grasp, he raised his hand and brought energy into it, then he flung it into Radditz's chest. He awaited the precious air to fill his lungs, but it didn't happen, he began to see black and white spots. It seemed like it was all over.   
  
"OH NO!! He's at Bra's house!" Bardock yelled. "Quick take us there!!!!" Piccolo shouted. Nail grabbed Piccolo's shoulder, and Bardock grabbed Gohan's, then the four warriors disappeared. "Good Luck guys....you're gonna need it...." Master Roshi said to them.   
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Shit, they are on to me." Radditz said to himself, "Oh well, one down, two to go." Bra watched in horror as the giant held Goten's lifeless body. Suddenly, he dropped Goten and flew off. Bra ran into her room and took a senzu bean out of the vase on top of the cabinet. "I hope I am not too late!" She ran to him and force-fed Goten a senzu, wishing that he would awaken. At that moment she felt two huge powers, and two average powers appear behind her. She slowly turned. "Bra! Is he ok?!?!" Bardock asked impulsively. "Oh thank Dende its you. This giant man came by and attacked me, oh and Goten fearlessly saved me, he fought the brute all alone just for me. He is my hero. Please help him, save him!" Piccolo kneeled before Goten, and tried to sense his ki. "Looks like your hero is gonna be ok Bra. You don't have to worry anymore." Piccolo said with a sigh of relief. Goten felt his body rejuvenate, "Ah Piccolo-san, how's it going?" he said cheerfully. All of a sudden someone smacked his head, "Don't you ever make me worry about you like that again, geez, what is wrong with you, you are so helpless!!!!" Bra growled. "But, I thought you said I was you hero." Goten said as he smirked. Suddenly Bra realized what she had said a minute ago and her whole face turned red, "Oh I have to go in my room now..." and as she said that she ran off giggling. "Goten, what happened?" Gohan asked seriously. "Well, this man, he said his name was Radditz, he also said he was my uncle, he was after me, and when he thought I was dead he said, one down and two to go....He was incredibly strong, he fought me easily when I went super Saya-jin level 2." "Hmmm...he is after you, and two more people. Probably me and Gohan..." Piccolo said. "Well what do we do father? I will not let him kill you, me and Bardock are ready to take him down, right Bardock?" Nail said. "Hell yeah, we can kick that old man's ass any day!" Bardock said eagerly. "You will do no such thing. We have felt his power, you two are not ready." "But Piccolo." Bardock tried to interject. "No buts, he defeated Goten easily when he went level 2, imagine if he can go Super Saya-jin, what will you do then, huh?" Piccolo said. "Plus, I think I know a way to defeat him, but we are gonna need some time." They all gave him a puzzled look. "You see, I have found a flaw in the fusion technique." Now everyone looked at Piccolo like he was crazy. "When fusion occurs, you gain some more power, but you lose a body, I think I know a way to enhance the technique without losing a body, but it will take much time for you two to learn, and we don't have that." Piccolo stated sadly. "Actually," Gohan interrupted "we may have some time, but it will take some luck...." Everyone listened. "Do you remember the room where two people can go in and for them its a year, but for us its only a day..." "YES, that's it! Gohan you're a genius!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Quickly, Nail, Bardock, take us there..." They nodded and in seconds were up there telling Dende and Popo to make the preparations while Piccolo went over their training. "Listen, you must know each other's techniques so well that you will be thinking like one. It is a fusion of your minds. Nail, you will see what Bardock sees, and Bardock you will see what Nail sees. If you are able to reach this level, you will be unstoppable. Think about it, Radditz was three times stronger than your father and I, but we studied each other's technique so much because we were rivals, that when we fought as allies, we knew exactly what we were doing. Now imagine if you train together and help each other adapt to your techniques. Do you two understand." They nodded and then Piccolo caught a hint of worry on Nail's face. "What's the matter son?" "While we are training, all of you will be here, for a whole day by yourselves, what if he attacks." Piccolo looked into Nail's eyes. "Do not underestimate mine and Gohan's powers, we may be old, but we won't fall that easy. Plus, Goten and Trunks are with us, you just worry about training, you must have full concentration on your training. We will hold him off till you are done, do you two understand?" Again they nodded. "Ok, good luck you two, the sooner you start, the sooner you finish." They watched the two warriors walk into the room uncertainly. "I hope they can learn to do your technique Piccolo, Radditz is way too strong for us." "I know Gohan, but they cannot know that, if they have anything else on their minds, it won't work...." They all hoped that Radditz would wait a day, but they knew that they had a long battle ahead, which would probably wouldn't end until at least one of them had fallen.....  
  
Trunks sat by his sleeping wife and child. He hated not being able to help, but he knew his time would come. Right now his place was by his wife. He brushed his hand across her forehead. Then he looked at his new daughter, Jinja, wondering if she will be a strong fighter, or like his sister Bra, who doesn't care for fighting one bit. Trunks had felt what was going on, he knew Goten was on the verge of death, but he felt Bardock, and Nail's ki disappear, he knew they saved him. "I am gonna have to leave you soon honey, and I don't know if am going to come back...." "What did you say sweetie?" Pan said in her sleep. It startled Trunks for a second, he thought if she awoke, he wouldn't be able to help, so he wrote her a note, and told her he would be back soon. He stepped onto the windowsill, let the wind blow through his hair, and flew off, towards Dende's palace. He was going to help, he had to help.  
  
Piccolo looked down and felt Trunks' ki flying towards them. "Oh good, we can use him." Gohan nodded. Trunks appeared and bowed his head to Gohan and Piccolo with respect. "So what do we do know?" Trunks asked. "We wait..." Piccolo said. Dende kept a watch for Radditz while Trunks told them about his daughter. "So, I am a grandfather?" Gohan said in shock. Piccolo grinned, "You are an old man, it was just a matter of time." They all chuckled, trying to forget about their immediate situation. "So Trunks, you are taking care of my daughter, I hope." Gohan said with a father's worry in his voice. "Of course Gohan-san!" Trunks said with another bow. Gohan knew he did, it was just something he had to ask. He trusted Trunks like a son, and he technically was now. "Alright listen up, I see him," Dende said, "it looks like he is on a mountain, he is standing by a thing that looks like a spaceship, and he is drinking some kind of liquid...Oh no...!?!?" "What is it Dende?" Piccolo asked. "He is drinking the Sacred Water of Namek!" "What's that?" Goten and Trunks said at the same time. "It's like the fountain of youth, it keeps you young and strong, you just have to drink it once a week." Kami said through Piccolo's voice. "Well that explains something..." Gohan said. But where could he have gotten it, and who wished him back???" Goten said. "Well when we fight him, we will find out..." Piccolo said. "I have a feeling that we won't have to wait too long..." Trunks noted, "it looks like he is powering up." "Let him come to us, it will buy us some more time," Piccolo planned, "and he is gonna waste some of his energy and anger. "Your gonna fight up here!?!?!" Popo and Dende uttered at the same time. "Where else?" The warriors answered as if not knowing the damage they can cause. "Popo, it's gonna take a few weeks to clean up the mess they are gonna make in a few hours." "Your right Dende, but I've done it before!" He gave Dende a smirk, they both counted on the 4 warriors to win, they didn't count on Radditz's strength to be so high. "Here he comes guys, get ready!" Gohan said. Radditz soared above the palace, he looked down on them, and a disappointed look crossed his face, then he landed about 10 feet in front of Piccolo. "Hey green man....long time no see."  



	2. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 4  
  
Nail and Bardock looked around the huge room. They were amazed at how big it was. "What the hell is this?" Bardock asked Nail. "I don't know Bardock..." Nail said with a surprised look on his face. They walked onto the white floor and both almost fell forward. They weren't ready for the gravity to pull them down. "Whoa, this will help us increase our training, we will become stronger and faster in less time now." Nail said happily. Bardock nodded. They both began to stretch, wondering how they were going to be able to fuse their minds, like their mentor, Piccolo, said. "Maybe we just have to keep fighting each other until we know each of our tricks, and all of our moves." Bardock said. "Yes, but how will I be able to see what you see, and the other way around." Nail asked. They both thought for a long time. "Well everyone needs our help, so we mine as well train, maybe it will hit us while we fight each other." Bardock said. Nail nodded. "I have been eager to see how much you have progressed, and I would like to know how much I have progressed as well." Nail said. Bardock grinned, "Ya ready?" Nail got into his stance, "When you are." Bardock got into his stance. They stared for a few minutes planning out their attacks, but always keeping an eye out on the other. Suddenly Nail disappeared, Bardock tried to sense his ki, but the split second he concentrated on Nail's ki, was the split second he realized he shouldn't have done that. He tried to block but Nail's fist landed in the side of his head, making him stagger back, then Nail appeared behind him and swung his leg at Bardock's feet, but Bardock did a high back-flip, and then shooting all his weight down to the crouching Nail. Bardock's feet connected with Nail's face, Nail was caught off-guard making him fall back. Bardock appeared a few feet on top of him and yelled, "Kaa-Mee-Haa-Mee-HAAAA!" firing an average beam at Nail. Nail stood up, putting his right arm over his chest. As the beam became closer he swatted it back at Bardock, then firing another beam at him with his left hand. Bardock easily dodged his Kame-Hame-Ha but Nail's beam landed in his back, knocking the wind out of him. Then Nail appeared on top of him, cupping his hands together and knocking Bardock down to the ground. Nail went to continue the fight on the ground, but Bardock was gone. Suddenly, he sensed something behind him. He turned to block it, but it wasn't Bardock. It was a huge glacier, edging closer to him. Nail couldn't dodge it, it was humungous, and it was heading towards their little palace. "I've got to stop it." Nail said to himself. He backed up a few feet, giving himself some room, and screamed, "MASENKO-HAAA!!!" Nail fired a huge beam at the glacier, but it kept coming. He put all his energy into it, and it began to slow. "Oh no, it's still coming! Wait, is that... BARDOCK!!!!!" He was shocked to see Bardock stuck in the ice. "I must have hit him right into it. Shit, what am I gonna do now." Nail surrounded himself with all of his energy and fired. "I gotta save him...I will save you!" Nail yelled to Bardock, hoping he would hear him.   
  
Nail heard a faint scream coming from the glacier. "ITTTSSSS FFFRRREEEZZZIINNNGGG." Bardock thought to himself. He felt Nail's power rise drastically, "Hhhheeee IISSSssSsss pppprrrooobbbaaabblllyyy ttttrrryyyiiinnggg tttooo sssaaavvveee mmeee." He tried to power up and let out a loud scream. His hair turned golden, and the heat from his aura melted the ice around him. Now that he had more space to move, he began punching the ice. Nail felt Bardock's ki rise, so he flew toward it. He saw him punching at the ice frantically so Nail went to the same spot and helped him punch his way out. After a few punches the ice broke and their fists met. They looked at each other and grinned. "You ok buddy?" Nail asked. "It's gonna take a little more than a gigantic glacier to take me out." He said with a smile. "Ya wanna rest a little?" Nail asked. "Nah, it's better to train when your tired, you get to push your body to it's limits, that's great for me since I'm a Saya-jin. Nail nodded, "That's my father's saying, well everything except the Saya-jin part." They both chuckled. "Well, we better be careful with those glaciers, and any other surprises this crazy place has to offer." Bardock said as he got into his fighting stance. "Shall we?" he said to Nail. Nail got up and their training began.   
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Why are you here? What do you want from us?" Piccolo said at once. "Don't you know? I want revenge...." "But why now? Why didn't you show up when I was young, and when Goku was still alive. We were the ones who killed you, why did you try to hurt Goten?" Piccolo pressed on. "Well, killing you and Goku would have been easy, besides what would be worse than death for you two? Well, killing your children of course. Knowing the fact that you weren't strong enough to protect them would be the worst punishment, worse than death...am I right?" A big smile crossed Radditz's face while he spoke. He could see the realization hit Piccolo like a ton of bricks. "It was unfortunate that Goku died, I wanted to see that look on his face as well." Radditz said. "But how are you still alive!? Who wished you back, I saw Piccolo kill you!" Gohan said, Piccolo was speechless. "Well that one is easy, do you remember when that monster Janenba was released?" "Janenba?" Gohan said in a confused tone. "Hmm, you don't know him, well do you remember when all the evil was revived? When you killed Frieza the second time so easily? Well I saw this display and I knew that if you were strong enough to defeat Frieza, I stood no chance. So I ran. As far as I could get. I flew all the way to the North Pole, where the magnetism would naturally hide my growing power level, and I trained. I trained for years. I happened to get lucky and find the holy water that keeps you youthful and strong. If not for that I would have probably attacked much sooner, and I might have been defeated. But I saw all of your battles, learned your techniques. I found out about becoming Super Saya-jin, and then surpassing that level as well. And now after years of training and waiting, I will kill you Gohan, Goten, and the two that aren't here. They will be coming soon right?" Radditz said with eagerness in his voice. Piccolo and Gohan had bewildered looks on their faces. How could they have been so careless as to not noticing that Radditz watched each and every one of their battles. Piccolo became angry at him self. "Well are they coming or not? Because hunting them will probably be more fun." Suddenly, Piccolo smiled confidently. "You may be able to defeat us, but you clearly underestimate Nail and Bardock's power. They would easily defeat you." "HAHAHA! Do you think I would fall for that? I also saw the battle with the Samekian, I know their abilities and frankly, they do not impress me. But I will drag the fight out with them, longer than I will with you, GREEN MAN!" Radditz answered, trying to bait Piccolo into a head-on clash. Piccolo grinned, you may be clever Radditz, but we will have the last laugh." Piccolo said calmly. Radditz became infuriated, "IS HE SERIOUS, he is so calm, like I am not even strong enough to worry about....I WILL KILL HIM!!!" Radditz yelled to himself. He began to power up. Piccolo try to keep the cool look in his eyes, but his power was too much. Gohan and Piccolo were amazed, what they felt before was nothing to what they felt now. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!" Radditz yelled as he began to rip through the air towards Piccolo. Piccolo tried to dodge but Radditz was too fast, his fist landing in Piccolo's chest. Piccolo thought his ribs were broken right there as he staggered back trying to catch his breath. Gohan immediately kicked at Radditz, making him stumble off balance as Trunks and Goten went Super Saya-jin and flew towards the battle. Radditz turned and punched air as Gohan quickly dodged and Piccolo's fist slammed into Radditz's ribs. Radditz turned to Piccolo as he felt two hard punches smash into his back, knocking the wind out of him. "HHHHAAAAA!!!" Radditz yelled as a burst of power knocked Gohan and Piccolo off their feet. Goten and Trunks stood steadily, watching their enemy. Goten lunged first, missing Radditz's head by a centimeter as Radditz flung his knee up into Goten's gut, Trunks kicked at his feet, trying to trip him, but only giving him a clear shot to Trunks' chest, which he took gratefully. Goten's uppercut landed clean with Radditz's jaw, knocking him off balance as Piccolo and Gohan yelled, "MASENKO!" firing a beam each into his back. When the smoke cleared Radditz was gone. "Was that suppose to hurt?" Radditz asked them. Piccolo and Gohan turned only to meet a fist in the cheek, knocking them to the floor. Trunks and Goten flew back to attack. "We are getting too old for this Gohan." Piccolo said with a grin as he rubbed his cheek. Gohan chuckled. "Hey Piccolo, since this is probably our last battle, we mine as well power up to our full potential, I mean it doesn't matter if it shortens our lives, we mine as well help them.... plus, I am getting tired, I mean in the long run." Gohan said. "I know what you mean Gohan, we mine as well face the facts, let's show this chump what we are really made of." "Right!" Gohan said enthusiastically. As Goten picked himself off the floor to help Trunks out he felt two huge powers get bigger and bigger. "Yes, now we can take him." Goten said to himself. Gohan and Piccolo stood there, watching Trunks give it all he got. Piccolo with a blue aura surrounding him, and Gohan's full golden hair, extending down to his knees. Their power was impressive for two beings that have been alive for so many years. As Radditz knocked Trunks away, he looked at the pair. "Wow, you're pretty strong for a pair of dying geezers." Radditz said as Piccolo's fist slammed into his face making him stagger back clumsily into Gohan's knee. Then he fell to his knees as Piccolo threw a knee into his nose, knocking him flat on the floor. Gohan was already in the air firing hundreds of shots into his chest. "Gohan look out!" Piccolo screamed as Radditz appeared behind him with golden hair of his own, swatting him to the floor. Gohan hit with a loud thud as Goten and Trunks, now level 2, were flying towards him. Radditz got ready for his attack as he realized Piccolo was gone, he turned and blocked Piccolo's seemingly weak punch, but Piccolo was smiling. Radditz turned to fight Goten and Trunks but Piccolo held him. Radditz's eyes widened as he felt the two Super Saya-jins raining their blows into his back, each flooding pain into his body. His rage built and it erupted, his hair becoming a darker gold. Radditz easily broke out of Piccolo's grasp and punched him square in the forehead, knocking him off the palace and all the way to the Earth below. He turned towards Goten and Trunks and fought them off steadily. Dodging and attacking, and then he heard another scream. He felt a huge ki behind him and as he turned he saw a vague figure with red fur and long full black hair, and...a tail! He tried to block its punch but it went right through his defense and knocked him clear across the palace. He landed at the edge and struggled to get up as he felt a hand wrap around his neck, he looked into it's eyes and saw...Gohan! "I will not let you terrorize us any longer." Gohan said in an eerie voice. He threw Radditz into the air and flew above him. Gohan put his hands together and yelled, "KAAAA-MEEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEE-HAAA!!!!!" The beam crashed into Radditz, almost taking him over...almost. Gohan heard a menacing cry come for where Radditz was when the beam hit. The scream made his hair stand on end. "Whaaaa....!!!" Gohan managed to say. Radditz raced towards him, he was Super Saya-jin level 3. Gohan could only watch, Radditz was too fast for him to react. Radditz began to land punch after punch into Gohan. Gohan tried to do something but Radditz was too fast. "Goten, we gotta help him!" Trunks screamed. "Right." Goten said as he got into position.   
  
Radditz kept using Gohan as a punching bag as he felt a considerable ki race towards him again. He turned to meet Piccolo's fist, which didn't really affect him, but it did get his attention away from Gohan. Piccolo retreated, knowing that he had to buy Goten and Trunks some time. "C'mon you dirty monkey, I am right here." Radditz was already in a blind rage because they had made him turn level 3 and this only increased his anger. He flew towards the retreating Piccolo, catching up to him quickly. Piccolo flew straight towards the Earth, hoping the gravity, his immense speed, and his blinded rage would make him collide with the Earth. He saw the ground coming closer and closer and he felt Radditz was just as close. Right when Piccolo was about a foot away, he veered with all his strength upward, feeling like the Earth wanted to join with him, pulling him with all its gravity inward, but he knew he couldn't let it win. As soon as Radditz realized what Piccolo was doing he tried to follow him upwards, but Piccolo had tricked him and Radditz was going to fast to pull away in time. He crashed into the Earth with such a force that it shook the Earth in a 30-mile radius. Piccolo felt a huge ki flying downward toward him. "Gotenks, what took you so long!" Piccolo screamed. "Sorry Piccolo-san, we almost forgot how to fuse, we haven't done it in such a long time!" They said with a grin. Gohan also flew down as he regained his composure. "Where is he??" Gohan said. "I made him crash into the Earth pretty hard, but I don't know what he is waiting for. It couldn't have knocked him out...could it?" Piccolo wondered. "Let's just wait and see." Gohan said.  
  
"You worthless, piece of green shit...do you know who your fighting against, I am ten times stronger than you, how dare you even think of raising your fists at me." Radditz mumbled. "Strength and power isn't everything you know, you must have heart and cunning as well." Piccolo said. Gohan remembered the time Piccolo had told him that when they fought Vegeta's ally, Nappa. Radditz was infuriated, "How can he be so calm, knowing that he will eventually die, what is he hiding...." Radditz thought to himself. Then he began to realize that the two youngest, and strongest weren't there. "OH NO, HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO FOOLISH!?" Radditz yelled to himself. "They have been deceiving me all along! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!!" "Well guys, it looks like he figured us out, has it been a day yet?" Piccolo said. "We got about two hours left Piccolo, I don't know if Nail and Bardock are gonna get out in time." Gohan answered. "Ha ha, don't worry gramps," Gotenks said jokingly to Gohan, "we can take this chump." "We'll see," Piccolo said, "get ready for an even tougher fight, cause I think he can go level 4...." They all looked on at the enraged Saya-jin, and got ready for the fight of their lives.   
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Nail and Bardock had been fighting for two months straight now. They have learned each other's strategies so well, that they have barely even been able to land a punch. They are flying around each other looking for an opening, and the moment one of them sees the opening, the other already knows the attack and the timing of it so it would be useless to attempt. The one time they might have had a head-on clash was when they were locked in a beam fight, which was almost always a tie anyway. "Hey Nail, what do ya say we stop, I'm pooped," Bardock said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Nail nodded and let his ki fall. That was Bardock's opening, he lunged with all his speed and power with his fist into Nail's unsuspecting face, only to hit air. Nail saw it coming and as he appeared under Bardock and flew upwards with his leg, he also hit air. They ended up staring each other in the face. All of a sudden Bardock cracked a smile, Nail followed, and they both starting cracking up. "You know my technique so well, that even if I try to cheat, you see it coming." Bardock said. "But you knew I knew, Bardock, so it doesn't really matter...I think our training is done." Nail answered. They both nodded at each other. "But first," Bardock said, "I have got to eat SOMETHING!!!" Nail hit the floor. Bardock walked into the food storage and stuffed his face with anything that was edible. "I'll be there for you father, we are almost done..." Nail thought to himself.   
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"Hmmm...first I will take out the fused one, he will be the most trouble, then I will take my time with the old ones, especially the Namek, he will die slowly....." Radditz thought to himself. Radditz charged at Gotenks, ignoring the blasts that Gohan and Piccolo fired at him. Gotenks dodged his first punch but the second punch landed in their stomach knocking the wind out of them. Then Radditz slammed them into the ground and dragged them along the surface. Piccolo and Gohan were on each side of him, hitting Radditz with everything they had, but it wasn't enough, Radditz didn't flinch. Gotenks suddenly disappeared from his grip and landed a well-placed kick into Radditz's temple, which made him lose his balance, then they appeared where Radditz was falling and rose up knocking him the other way. Radditz fell to the floor hard and shook his head, trying to realize what was going on. Gohan and Piccolo were pounding him while he was on the floor, which was making his vision blurry. Gotenks appeared on top of him and fired his punches into his chest, trying to break his ribs. Radditz could barely breathe, he didn't think he could fight anymore, the pain was too great. He felt some kind of enormous ki building inside of him, "These, bastards...I will make them pay....." Radditz thought as the power inside him came into his reach. Piccolo felt it, "Oh no, guys here it comes!" Piccolo yelled. Suddenly, they were all blown away. They all caught themselves in mid-air and gaped down at the monster. His power was incredible. "We better be caref-" Piccolo tried to say, but Radditz cut him off by slamming his fist into his jaw. Piccolo did not even sense Radditz coming. Gohan and Gotenks barely saw it. All they saw was Piccolo falling to the floor, with a surprised and painful look on his face. They looked for Radditz but he was gone. When Gohan turned he felt a pair of hands cupped together smash into his face, which sent him flying towards the floor. Gohan landed next to Piccolo. "What the hell just happened???" Gohan managed to utter. "He's so fast, we can't even sense him....Nail and Bardock better hurry up." Piccolo answered. Gotenks soon hit the floor beside them. "He is pretty fast.." they said. Radditz appeared standing at their feet. "Look at you, your all pathetic, I should kill you right now..." Radditz raised his hand with his palm facing them. "But without you, I would have never discovered this incredible power." Radditz said as he brought his arm to his broken armor, and easily ripped it off, exposing the red fur on his chest. "So I will kill you all one by one, slowly." Gotenks stood up. "You and Gohan aren't the only one with that ability." Gotenks said as he tried to think of everything that made him angry. "Trunks, if we lose, he will kill Jinja and Pan!" Gohan said. "Goten, if he wins, he will kill Bra, or even worse...." Piccolo said. Gotenks thought about this as his power suddenly shot up. Radditz looked on, letting him go level 4. They let out a scream and the transformation began. They grew red fur on their body, their hair and eyes became a very dark black, and they acquired a menacing look on their face. Gotenks attacked without a warning, landing a good punch in Radditz's face. Radditz fell back and they appeared behind him firing another punch in his back. Then they appeared in front of him again and shot a few kicks into his face and chest. Radditz grabbed one of their legs and threw them on the floor, still holding on to their leg. Then he threw him to the other side and again and again. Gotenks tried to shake it off but Radditz pursued, landing a few hard punches into their stomach, knocking the wind out of them. Radditz grabbed them by their arm, and flung them into the air. Then fired an enormous beam, which would have easily killed them, but they somehow fell out of the way and down back to the floor. Radditz raised an eyebrow, "What the...I missed?" But he realized he didn't miss, he just hit the wrong guy. Gotenks and Piccolo painfully watched as Gohan's smoking body fell to the floor. "Oh no...Gohan...." Piccolo whispered. "GOOHHHAAANNN!!!!!!" Gotenks roared. Gotenks flew toward him, and kneeled, putting Gohan's head on their lap. "Hey kiddo, you ok?" Gohan asked slowly. "Why did ya have to go and do that, we were ok..." Gotenks said. "You are my little bro Goten, and you Trunks, you gotta take care of Pan and my new granddaughter for me...I am old, I was gonna die anyway." Gotenks shed a tear, "We are gonna take him out for ya, he's not gonna get away with this. Gohan smiled, he faintly saw Piccolo standing over him. "I'm proud of you.....Gohan." Piccolo whispered and managed a smile, but Gohan saw he wasn't happy. With that Gohan closed his eyes for the last time. Piccolo closed his eyes and lowered his head, but Gotenks wasn't as peaceful as Piccolo. "You're a monster.....and we are gonna have to kill you...." Gotenks said. "Hah," Radditz chuckled, "You've got no chance against me." Radditz said as he dodged one of their punches, but Gotenks got the best of him because the missed punch was on purpose, they sent their elbow into Radditz's already hurting temple, which made him stagger into Piccolo's fist. Radditz looked surprised to see how much power was in Piccolo's punch. "That was for coming back." Piccolo said. "And this is for GOHAN!" he screamed as he brought his knee into Radditz's throat, cutting off all the air to Radditz's lungs. Radditz took a few steps back as his hands went to his throat. He gasped for air as Gotenks appeared in front of him and pounded at his chest, as Piccolo was already hammering at his back. Radditz tried to get away for a few seconds, but they wouldn't let him. Radditz fell to his knees as they kept thrashing him with blows. As Piccolo brought his fist back for another punch Radditz caught it and threw him into Gotenks. Radditz got up and flew off, trying to get catch his breath. He looked back to see if they were following him, and they were still there, and he could make out a smirk on Piccolo's face. He turned his head forward but he saw a green fist slam into his face. And then a pair of cupped, white hands connected with the top of his head. Gotenks and Piccolo watched Radditz plummet to the floor. "They're back..." Piccolo said.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Radditz struggled to stand up, "How the hell did they get up there so fast...." he thought to himself. He looked back at where Piccolo and Gotenks were standing, and to his surprise they were still there. "What the...." He looked up at where he was hit, and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Is that Goku and Piccolo.....what the hell is going on...." Radditz said to himself. "I take it you learned how to do it?" Piccolo asked them. They nodded and set down near their teacher. "GOHAN!" they said at the same time. "He sacrificed his life to save us....it's all our fault he is dead...." Gotenks said slowly. "How dare you say that, it was his choice, he saved you , and you are moping around. Why don't get angry and avenge Gohan's noble sacrifice. What's wrong with you?" Piccolo growled. "You're right, Radditz is right there...and we are sitting here beating ourselves up, when we can beat him up..." Gotenks said with anger in their voice. They powered up and were just about to go when Nail put his hand on their shoulder. "There is no need my friends, me and Bardock are gonna take care of it." Gotenks looked at them curiously. "Ya Gotenks, it's our turn." Bardock said with clenched fists. Nail and Bardock calmly walked towards the astonished Radditz. "They look exactly like their fathers...talk about deja vu...." Radditz said to himself. "But this time the outcome will be different!" he said to them. Radditz stood up, and looked at the young warriors. "Let me show you little trick, it's called, watch the birdie." Radditz powered up a ball of energy into his palm. Nail and Bardock looked on. He threw it up and their eyes followed it, as he appeared in front of them he punched Nail in his stomach, making him bend over, as Bardock went to punch him the ball of energy fell on his head, knocking him unconscious. Radditz grabbed Nail's head and threw a knee into his face, but Nail put his hands up and grabbed his knee, then thrust his head into Radditz's stomach, Radditz staggered back as Nail jumped into the air, sending a kick to his head. Radditz ducked it, catching Nail's foot, and flinging him to the floor. Nail hit hard, but got up a little dazed, Radditz threw a fist into his face, knocking him over again. Radditz flew up and charged a beam to fire at Nail, but then decided to kill Goku's son first. He fired it, and it fell fast towards Bardock. "Oh no!" Piccolo said. The beam was about ten feet away from Bardock when he opened his eyes. "Oh shit!" Bardock yelled, as he felt the heat of the beam become higher. Then he saw a green figure appear, facing him. The beam crashed into Piccolo's exposed back, Piccolo let out a scream. "BARDOCK, DO THE MOVE I TAUGHT YOU QUICK!!!!!" Piccolo yelled. "But, Piccolo it would kill you." Bardock answered. "JUST DO IT!!!!!!" Piccolo screamed. Bardock put his fingers to his head and yelled, "MAKENKOSAPPO!" A very thin beam ripped through Piccolo's body and through Radditz's beam. Radditz sensed something was wrong as he veered to the right, but it was too late. The beam pierced Radditz's shoulder, sending excruciating pain through his whole body.   
  
Bardock looked into Piccolo's lifeless eyes. "Why did you make me do it....?" Bardock said with tears in his eyes. "Let's....let's just say...your dad owed me one..." Piccolo said with a grin on his face, "Do....me a favor and.....kill that chump...." Piccolo added as he fell back. Nail appeared by his father. "I'm sorry Nail, he told me to..." Bardock pleaded, "Don't worry, I heard....." Nail said with his head lowered. "Well, it looks like your worthless teacher can finally join the other weaklings that have died. You should be happy." Radditz said. They turned to him, their eyes burning with hatred and anger. Radditz had his hand over his shoulder, it was bleeding and obviously painful, but Radditz hid that. He didn't want them to see his weakness. "We are gonna beat you the same way our fathers beat you so many years ago." Bardock said. Nail got up and bowed towards his father's body, then turned to Radditz. "We will kill you..." was all Nail said. Radditz chuckled. "Let's fuse our minds Nail." Bardock said. Nail nodded and closed his eyes. Bardock did the same. They concentrated on each other, remembering their training, then going blank, trying to think of nothing at all. Radditz raised is eyebrow, "What are you two weaklings doing?" he said, as he began to power up. Bardock turned Super Saya-jin, and Nail powered up. They opened their eyes, and they had no pupils! Now they were thinking the same, they didn't have to say or do anything, they just knew what each other's next move was. Radditz chuckled, "Oh no, your eyes are so scary, that's a neat trick to show to your friends, but it won't do anything against me." Nail and Bardock thrust at Radditz with no warning, Radditz dodged both their punches, one of them nicking his already hurting shoulder, then grabbed Bardock and threw him into Nail, before they hit, Nail disappeared and Bardock fired at Radditz. As Radditz knocked away the weak shot, he heard Nail appear behind him, so Radditz turned and Bardock's knee connected with his head, then Nail threw a hard uppercut into Radditz's descending chin, almost knocking a few teeth out. Radditz flew into the air as Bardock appear behind him and Nail appeared under him. They both blasted a beam at him, before Radditz knew it, he was stuck in between two beams of equal strength which began crushing him. Radditz let out a moan, he couldn't take it anymore. He managed to get his arms out and he exploded with power, the two beams went flying towards their owners. They easily dodged, and before Radditz could power up they were on the offensive again. "Shit they are strong, and they know exactly what they are gonna do next, its like they were planning how they were gonna fight the whole time they were gone!" Radditz thought to himself as he blocked Nail's punch. Bardock sent out a flurry of kicks at him, two which hit their mark, and Nail grabbed him by the arms into a full nelson. "Free shots!" Nail said with a grin on his face. Bardock flew in and began punching away. "This one is for Gohan, and one for Piccolo, and one for my dad, and one for being ugly." Gotenks let out a laugh. "These kids are amazing, huh Goten?" Trunks said through their voice. "Yeah, this is great, we got front row seats." Goten replied. Radditz was infuriated, "They are TOYING WITH ME!!!!" he thought, "You, worthless, weaklings!" Radditz managed to blurt out between punches. As Bardock sent in the next punch, Radditz managed to turn and let it hit Nail in the back. "Ha ha, we are two quick for that old man, we know what each other are thinking, you have no chance." Nail explained to Radditz. They stood next to each other now, and Radditz looked on with wide eyes. "I give up, I see now, I am sorry, I will change..." Radditz pleaded. They looked at each other, "You think he is serious?" Bardock asked Nail, I don't know father never told us he was dishonorable. Nail appeared in front of Radditz, and threw a hard punch into his gut, Radditz doubled over, "Don't let us catch you causing any mischief, or we will come back and kill you." Nail said. Then Bardock came and kicked him in the face, knocking him to the floor, "Yeah, what he said." They both started to walk off. "I'll get them....." Radditz mumbled as he powered up a shot and fired it at Bardock's back, knocking him to the floor. Nail turned around and met Radditz's fist. Nail stumbled and managed to dodge Radditz's kick and sent a shot of his own out at Radditz. It hit him square in the chest, but Radditz kept attacking. He punched Nail again and then cupped his hands together and knocked him into the floor. He fired a beam at Nail but Bardock knocked it away, then he appeared above Radditz and backhanded him towards the floor. He turned to face Bardock as Nail rammed his shoulder into Radditz's back, then Bardock brought his hand back and punched him in the stomach so hard that it looked like Radditz folded in half. As Radditz fell they appeared under him, Bardock yelled, "KAAA-MEEEE-HAA-MEEE-HAAAA!!"  
and Nail yelled, "MASENKOOO!!!!!" their beams raced towards their target. As Radditz turned he managed to power up a beam and fire it, but by that time their beams picked up enough momentum that he had no way of winning. Radditz felt his skin sizzle, he let out a bellow, and then Nail and Bardock heard nothing. It was over....  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
"Hey Piccolo, Gohan, glad you could join us." Goku said. Gohan and Piccolo looked around. "What's going on??" Piccolo asked. "Well," King Kai explained, "When Goku died, I asked King Yemma if he would let Goku live on my planet. King Yemma was actually glad I asked. He told me that he would grant me permission to increase my planet's size, and let every single person that helped Goku directly in saving the world to live there. And the beauty of it is that he lets you go to my planet with the body with which you had your highest power level. Isn't that great!" "Hey, Piccolo he is right, look how young I am. This is great!" Gohan said as he did a few back flips. "Wait a minute, if your here and Vegeta is here, then isn't Chi-Chi here?" Piccolo said as Chi-Chi tackled Gohan, "Oh my baby, are you ok, oh no this means your dead, it's because of that green man isn't it." Chi-Chi said all at once. Piccolo walked towards a tree and sat down, wondering if they had won. He already knew they did, but he had no physical proof. Vegeta walked by Piccolo and gave him a nod. "Nice to see you Vegeta, I have some good news, You are a grandfather." Piccolo told him. Out of nowhere Bulma flew out. "I'm a grandma!!!! HOORAY TRUNKS!!!" Vegeta had a baffled look on his face. "Wait a minute," Chi-Chi and Goku said simultaneously, "if Trunks had a kid, and Trunks is married to Pan, and Pan is our granddaughter, then we are...great grandparents?" Everyone laughed. "Well, what's her name, Gohan, hey Gohan." Bulma said. "He went off with Videl somewhere, he said they wanted to catch up on old times…The name of the little girl is Jinja." Piccolo stated. "What a great name, oh I have a granddaughter." Bulma said happily. "Yeah whatever" Vegeta said keeping up with his image. But deep down he was saying "Way to go Trunks." After a while everyone walked off back to their little huts.   
  
Piccolo still sat in the same spot as before, wondering what he was gonna do with all this free time, and in such a strong body. "Hey Piccolo," Goku said as he sat down on the other side of the tree, so they couldn't see each other, "What happened down there, why did you guys die so early, I figured you had at least 5 or 6 years left." "Well," Piccolo said, and he explained the whole thing. "Wow, Radditz huh, and he was stronger than Gotenks, so what happened?" "Well, I think I have discovered a new technique, so I told Nail and Bardock about it, and they learned it. I died before I could see if they used it so I don't know what happened." Piccolo explained. "Well, gee, why didn't you ask me, remember I can talk to anyone anywhere." King Kai said. "Ok, I'd like to talk to my son, Nail." Piccolo told him. "Ok, just put your hand on my shoulder, and concentrate.  
  
Nail relaxed as he floated over the waterfall. He was still trying to get used to the extra weight on his head and shoulders. He had been training all day. He never knew for what, he was just so used to doing it that he didn't have a reason not to. "Nail, hey Nail." Nail thought he heard his father calling him. He looked around a little startled but, he got back to his meditation. "Nail it's me, can you hear me?" Piccolo said. "Yes, but, but how???" Nail mumbled. "I'm talking with you through King Kai, I will explain later, I take it since you are still alive, that Radditz is dead." Piccolo said. "Yes, your technique worked perfectly, me and Bardock were one mind." Nail answered. "Wow, so it is possible." Goku blurted out. "Son Goku!?" How have you been?" Nail said. "Ok for a dead guy." he said jokingly. "But I don't understand how you are all together." Nail said. King Kai then explained how and why. Piccolo said bye to his son and sat back down by the tree, Goku did the same. Piccolo noticed that Nail was wearing the weighted clothing and he smiled inwardly, he didn't want to say anything though, he knew Nail knew. "Well Goku, now that we have an eternity, I am gonna train hard so we are at the same level, and maybe we can have a sparring match sometime. You know we never got to finish our little skirmish because everyone kept getting in the way." Piccolo said. "Ha, you think I am gonna stop training. Your gonna have to train twice as hard as me if you want to win." Goku said. "That won't be too hard." Piccolo said with a grin. They were both glad they would have a chance to finish their fight, even if they were best friends...  
  
Pan and Trunks were both sleeping when the baby started to cry. "Go get her, pleeeaassee." They both said at the same time. "No you get her." They said at the same time again. Then they both got up and cradled Jinja to sleep again. Then they both went back to bed. They laughed. "Well now I am wide awake." Trunks said. "Me to." Pan said. They looked at each other mischievously. (Let your imagination wander)  
  
"Well, see ya Bardock." The door slammed. Bardock teleported to Master Roshi's house with all his belongings. "Well he is gone Bra. Now what do we do." Goten said. "Well first we move your stuff in, then we gotta find you a job." "Well I don't have anything, and didn't Trunks give you some of the profits from the capsule corp." Goten replied. "Hmm...your right, that's a little too much money for me, I guess we can share for a while." Bra said, looking at Goten with a dreamy face. Goten of course didn't notice, but that's why she liked him, he was so naive. "So where am I gonna sleep, I don't have a bed..." He looked at her with the most innocent face she had ever seen. She couldn't take it anymore. "I guess you can sleep in my bed until we get you one..." she said, not trying to sound anxious. "Ok, well thanks, I'll see ya later then." He flew off, to help Bardock move in Roshi's house. She blew the hair out of her face, "I give up!" she said as she started cleaning the dishes. Any other guy would have jumped at the chance, but he was different, "I think I love him mom." She said to Bulma, hoping she would hear.   
  
King Kai chuckled as he eavesdropped onto the next generation of Z warriors, "Oh kids these days, they become physically stronger, but mentally, they have no control." He said as he shook his head. "What is the world coming too. Oh well, I guess they are entitled to a little fun..." He snickered as he walked into his little house. "That Piccolo, he won't give up will he.…." King Kai said as he felt the Namek's power rise. "Well they are running out of warriors down on Earth, I hope that Jinja will be a strong fighter, there is something coming in the future, and I don't think Nail and Bardock will be able to handle it alone...."  
  
  
  



End file.
